1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the presentation of channel, program, and broadcast information for a multiple channel television broadcast system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for identifying, selecting and storing channel information in a multiple channel television broadcast system.
2. Description of Art Related to the Invention
In recent years, there has been a increasing demand for entertainment systems working in conjunction with various types of broadcasting systems, including systems that broadcast on the airwaves, through cable and via satellite. Along with this demand is a corresponding increase in the number of stations accessible. To select a program to view, many viewers simply “channel surf” until they find a channel with a desirable program. Channel surfing refers to the process of sequentially viewing each channel. Although some viewers find channel surfing among hundreds of stations enjoyable, most viewers prefer a more direct method for selecting a program to view.
One current approach involves the use of a television channel selection guide which displays a listing of the channels typically in numerical or alphabetical order and the titles of the programs broadcasted or to be broadcasted on the channels. The viewer or user of the system may then select the channel by entering in the channel number or selecting a program. The system responds by removing the guide displayed and tuning to the station selected and displaying the broadcast signals of the station. Another approach allows the viewer or user to create a “favorite” list of channels that requires the user to select a channel number or an icon, and then add the channel to a “favorite” list. These techniques are each accomplished through a multi-step process.
In the current generation of broadcasting system technology, a viewer is provided with many options regarding programs that are available for broadcast. These options include, but are not limited to, channel surfing among program descriptions while watching a particular program on one channel, on-demand selection of pay-per-view broadcasts, selection of a broadcast for automatic recording, and programming a broadcast system to tune to a preselected station at a designated time. These options are typically multi-step processes, that are accessed through a graphical user interface. As the number of viewer options increases, so does the need for a simple, user-friendly system interface.